my little pony and the history of stars
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: the stars are disappearing, and fierce monsters show up, equestria is in tremendous danger, and the elements of harmony will not be enough to save the day, so twilight will have to find somepony to celestia past.
1. prologue

Disclaimer-my little pony: friendship is magic is property of hasbro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day in ponyville ..."AHHHHH!"... Agh, forget it.

As you see this is the town of ponyville one usually quiet and peaceful town founded by farmers about 300 years ago, but not all peace in this town since it was built near the edge of the Everfree Forest legend, who by their nature unpredictable and hostile environments, generated some of the most dangerous creatures of all the magical land of equestria, but usually they avoid the people which makes attacks are strange, so on the occasions that cause great panic occurs, as in this time, now back to the story.

"Sweet celestia, what in tartation is going on here!" - scream a blonde farmer pony with stetson, settled southern and apples mark in his side, it looked like the people shouted with terror and seeing that no one stopped, grabbed the tail of a pink pony with dark pink mane and tail with balloons matting is on the sidewall as cutie mark-"pinkie could tell me what happens? this town is more agitated than the floor in a cattle stampede "- asked his Pink friend, then heard a cough angry and turned to look at a cow who seemed offended by their reference-" no offense "- apologized and the cow only was went indignant.

"Do not worry, he's just a little upset because he has to be on a diet this month" - pinkie said happily reassuring her friend and then put his face in fear again-"everypony are running because there's a ... spider "said pausing dramatically before the word spider while put a flashlight under their face and a big umbrella to give the dark and creppy effect.

After the orange fur pony take the flashlight and the umbrella "and that's why all the fuss?" - Said in disbelief and then a laugh, "I did not know that so everypony in the city were so sensitive" - scoffed seeing lots of ponies running in terror and other hiding in their houses, barrels and boxes-"Where is that little monstrosity, I think he would like to meet my boot" joked while pinkamena aim back behind him trembling with fear and when she turn don't believe what he saw.

"RAWRRRRRR" - the beast roared all legs was three times the size of those little ponies and his body was so big it was almost surprising that his legs stand and with that mighty roar, made the pony name applejack ears down and tremble with fear, losing all its value just now and then gallop quickly with his pink friend.

"Do not you said he would like meet your boots?" - asked while fleeing the enormous arachnid.

"I know, but I don't think have a boot so big that wants to meet him" - said as she ran with his energetic friend complety in despair.

But before the spider could reach, several ropes came out grabbing his four legsand then start spinning around the spider and eventually causing it to fall, then the four ponies finally they tied legs completely immobilizing the beast.

"this sure was the biggest catch of the day do not think" - said a pony with black stetson hat, the dark brown mane, brown coat and wearing artificial red leather vest and boots on the hind legs and finally a rainbow colored apple cutie mark, who was receive the happy applause of the everypony by the tie spider with his 4 companions.

"eyup" - nodded a huge stallion blond and red coat, had a harness and a green apple departure on their flank, while looked curiously the spider and and moving away when he tries to bite.

"But waht in tartation is this thing?" - Ask one pony green hair tied in twin tails, soft yellow coat and a cutie mark with apple fritters, which was next to a small golden-haired unicorn silvery mane jumping for joy.

" it matter Apple fritter premium? Only thing that matters is that we beat that! Beat it!" said the little unicorn that unlike the adults, he don't mark on his flank.

"But little brother, so important about all is how he got here?" - said the stallion brown fur with worried eyes until he saw the pony with hat-"hello, AJ! i knew in your city there was a problem pest, but this is ridiculous "- said the hoof pointing to the spider, who just put their many eyes as a sign that it was not fun," how good we went through here with Apple fritter because otherwise you would become soup now for this spider! Even found a big mac by the way! "

"It's good to see you too cousin zap" - and said calmly after what happened.

"Hello, you must be new to ponyville because never before has seen you, and I know them all but everpony in ...!" and ended up being quiet for the hoof's applejack cousin.

"I guess you must be pinkie pie, my name is zap apple and this little here this is my little brother golden apple" - he said, introducing himself and his brother who was outraged.

"Do not tell me small! I'm already a big pony" - said angrily, which made that green-haired cousin laugh and stroke his hair while he muttering.

"say that when you have your cutie mark" - and said only responded by childishly angry face inflating cheeks "and I guess you know my cousin Apple fritter now someone could explain that to a poniville acromantula here, I did not know that still existed in equestria"- leaving told her blonde cousin confused and her pink friend.

"One acrowath?" - Ask the party lover, very confused.

"you might not look it, but my brother is a genius and knows a lot of rare data about everything" - said jumping off the confused pony.

"I do not know if say genius or know about everything, but I read that supposedly they only reside in Tartarus and the big dog that guards the door prevents to leave" - said as he looked at the spider, constantly trying bite him -"though I seems more rare than okay roar want spiders may roar? " and the spider seem that only under the shoulders, soon to follow their useless attack " gold better go with big mac to the farm, that this is very aggressive " - to which his little brother groaned as he obeyed disappointed going with his cousins the farm.

"I wish twilight was here, she always knows what to do in these situations" - said the fluffy mane pony while jumping happily around the two apples.

"O my gosh! Is that a Acromantula " - said a lavender coat unicorn with straight purple hair in a strand purple and six-pointed purple star white a five small whithe star on the sidewall as cutie mark, "but how is possible? was suppose all were in locked to the Tartarus for thousands years "- said a closer look at the huge spider single attempt bite she-" this is interesting and disturbing "- said interest as measured each part of the spider a tape and wrote it.

"speaking of the king or queen for that matter" - said the pony with blonde mane looked with some fun as she was investigating the huge spider not caring that this attempt to bite-"do you know where this thing come twilight "- she ask, but she just looked at her with concern.

"no and the worst is that this spider is much larger than what is supposed to be his kind" said keeping the research materials in his saddlebag and looked with bewilderment the enormous arachnid-"with this and the stars who disappeared, more problems appear "- whisper as she checked into a book and compared with notes her take.

"How's that are disappearing the stars, Miss?" - Asked the cousin of applejack to which the lavender unicorn turned, realizing for first time the existence of the black stetson pony.

"oh, hello my name is twilight sparkle and what I mean is that for some reason some stars went last night and no pony knows the reason, neither say in books and driving me crazy!" - you end up saying to pony which still does not know either the name, blushing a little at the sudden outburst. "And you are?".

" zap apple as the name and i´m applejack cousin and come to poniville for this week" - she said with a smile.

"but I have a doubt, don't remember seeing you in any of the apple family meetings" - said the pink pony taking his hoof on his chin.

"is because he and his brother live so far away that it takes about a week to come here and he can't afford to leave their land for 2 weeks" - explain applejack as he settled his hat, "but said that now could happen to visit their favorite cousins to ponyville ¿is't cousin?"- told, poking to what just caused a little blushed.

"It's not like I had other cousins in ponyville" whisper embarrassed which a little strange twilight but she ignore it.

"Can be a happy reunion and everything but there's no time! I have to figure out how it appeared a monster of tartarus and because disappear the stars!" whined the unicorn.

"Well, I do not know about the acromantula, but if you want to know about why the stars disappear Why don't find out first as they appeared? Maybe with that know the like may disappear to start" - I ask the student what princess celestia was going to try to answer, but stayed silent and then hit his face with his hoof of frustration.

"Why did not I think of this before? If anyone knows what happens to the star is the princess luna" said happy while the other one snorted with derision.

"Yes, because it's so easy to get yourself an interview with the Princess of the Moon co-ruler of equestria, someone from a rural village as poniville" - said with irony in his voice and then applejack cousin whispered something in his ear "oh, I see, you know I think those raw details are important aj "- said after realizing he was talking to the student of Princess celestia, while pinkie and applejack laughing at the situation.

"TWILIGHT" - cry a little purple dragon with green spines out of his head to the tip of the tail and a chubby belly showing his young age.

" wow nelly, is that a baby dragon?" impressed said the brown-haired stallion who never saw a dragon and unless a baby.

"Yes, his name is spike and is the number one assistant of twilight" - Pinkie said as she bounced around.

"spike, wath happens, you're in such a hurry" he said and this catch my breath and handed a letter that read quickly-"_my faithful student twilight sparkle i need you and the elements come soon as possible to Canterlot to review a problem very serious about the stars that disappear and monsters that are popping up all over equestria, your teacher princess celestia_ well now that's convenient, right! Pinkie looking at your rainbow dash, applejack while looking fluthershy and spike and my to rarity "- told and all kinds made a military salute while spike met hearts him in the eyes and floating with happiness, then went to look for her friends while the baquero pony felt abandoned with that huge spider.

"If this is like what happened with nightmare moon and that dragon or maybe I'll follow, I will not let my cousin in front of this alone" - said while watching the spider rare as saying _you're talking to me_ and then looked at him with mockery-"shut up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And arrived the train to the capital city of equestria, the great royal city of Canterlot, while a group of 7 ponies out of the train doors were being guarded by a pair of golden armor pegasi guards, white fur, with blue tufts.

"I don't understand why he has to follow" - said blue-furred pegasus mare with a messy tail and mane, rainbow color, cutie mark looked like a thunderbolt out of a cloud, but as his rainbow colored like her hair and she looked askance at him friend's family who insisted on coming with them.

"because I can not allow my cousin and sister of my best friend would risk another one of those strange and dangerous missions" said undeterred by the suspicion you have about his premium see him between offended and happy.

"but i don't think the Princess sent us on a mission twilight da-dangerous is not it?" asked in a whisper a worried one butter colored pegasus with a long pink mane and also very long tail and shaped cutie mark of three butterflies, as she seemed to want to hide behind her hair stallion that accompanied, as it was not someone was familiar.

"I don't what they think but I find very nice of you to finally join us for a gentleman such things! although it is one of the field," she said in a whisper that last more for herself, one white unicorn a curly purple mane and cutie mark with three jewels as their hair color.

"Now that does not matter, after all the princess celestia does not care that also come, but we still have to go to the palace already" - end up saying the lavender unicorn already tired of the conversation.

After leaving the train station , completely ignoring the white streets full of high society ponies with luxury suits , they going directly to the largest building in the entire city , the great palace where sun moon princesses live who the great rulers of equestria , after passing the entrance to the palace , guarded by two guards pegasos white and gray coat , went straight to the throne which is a mare with a diference a many o ponys she had wings and a horn simultaneously , making it an alicorn , much bigger than everyone in the room including strongmen unicorn guards were on either side of him with a pure white coat , a gold adornor in her hoof, a crown that represents as royalty with a mane of multiple colors that appear to be at the northern lights and look kind and motherly , but at this time also showed concern and this majestic mare was nothing more nor less than the princess who brought the sun every day , the princes celestia.

"I'm glad you could come my faithful student twilight sparkle" - said the teacher of lavender unicorn at her soft voice knelt with his friends, then gestured Princess and the guards left his post leaving them alone at 8 .

"Princess Celestia, I can ask you know what's going on?" - wonder worried about the situation experienced above-"How is that a tartarus monster was in ponyville? And that's what happens with the stars? you know? "

"I know what's going on and unfortunately these are not separate events" - she said showing his great concern in his voice.

"What in tartation you mean princess? How is that even possible" - I wonder what zap quite surprised that it's basically the sun goddess.

" zap apple i guess" the princess said to the pony that had accompanied the bearers of the elements, "if you want to understand, they must first know as the stars were born" - told what the unicorn with a six-pointed star as a cutie mark I look around a bit puzzled.

"And the princess luna? Thought she would explain" - wonder waiting for her to appear, but nothing happens.

"She is doing something very important at this time and should not be interrupted, but still she is not who created the star" - and let that statement surprised everyone, because the star are only visible at night are expected was she who controls them, "or more precisely she is not who made them visible."

"What in tartatio supposed to mean?" asked the farmer's stetson pony already very confused about the whole situation.

"the stars exist long before our birth, even before this planet, but they were not visible at night until an event for thousands of years," he told them as he left the throne.

"Then who was the one that made visible the stars?" asked the pink pony just confused her friends.

"follow me" - and the group followed the majestic mare through the castle looking at the incredible structures showing both strength and elegance until they reached what appeared to be a corner that did not show anything special, "here is" - said then her horn began to glow golden as the light of dawn, and throwing lightning causing a portion of the wall produces water waves as you throw a stone and finally disappears as if there were.

"Real Illusion Magic, extremely complicated, but it can make illusions made in solid and disappear is a much more complicated to create it" said the pony farm also admire and surprising many about their knowledge of magic.

"And you know this how?" asked the blue pegasus with a sincere curiosity.

"nonpony never know when or what information can be useful, so it is best to know of everything for all times," he said with a smile to the blue pegasus laughed coughing something like _egghead_ hiding very little.

"is a very good suggestion my little pony" congratulate the Princess, silencing the pegasus who laughed nervously, then celestia followed by a dark hallway as they walked could see several unlit torches until they stopped and all the torches were lit at the same time showing several windows where the center of all there was a male alincorn completely black with a platinum full body armor that had three jewels in his neck red and yellow zaul a jewel on the front in white and bright as a star who even in a stained glass window looked strong, proud and majestic as he was surrounded by what looked like his great achievements in the rest of the windows.

"Who ... is he?" twilight ask to see majestic stallion image alicorn that even in the stained glass you could see a great power that only felt before his own teacher.

"he .. is my brother" - said the princess with some sadness, surprising everyponies

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and here ends the prologue if you want more comment and criticize.

and the english in't my first language


	2. chap 1 the truth of the stars

declaimer: my little pony frienship is magic is property of hasbro.

...

"Did you have a brother?" - Asked twilight to her teacher, really confused, because she had never heard anything like that from his teacher, which was not different from the rest that were equally puzzled.

"Yes,... his name is cosmos " - said the princess, by shining the black alicorn in armor image "he is my older brother and is also the one who teach luna and me all about of magic" - told them surprising everyponi who were with her in the secret passage, who was not only her brother but also his teacher.

"And then I guess he was the one who made the stars come out, or am I wrong princess?" - said the brown stallion accompanied the bearers of the Elements of Harmony.

"You assume well, my little pony" - she smiled while making shine another stained glass- "happened many years ago, when equestria was ruled by two great tyrants" she said, showing a stained glass window was divided into 2 parts showing two completely different beings - "one was the master of chaos discord, who ruled bringing unhappiness and disharmony their half of equestria " - said noting what appeared a chimera with horse face, body dragon, lion and eagle claws and another series of characteristics of other various animals.

"If I remember correctly he was defeated by you and the princess moon using the elements of harmony, as the ancient equestrian history book" - said the lavender unicorn with his hoof on his chin, remembering the subject of their studies.

"Exactly, and all thanks to discord who was so confident in his power, did not bother to try to stop, but did not know how powerful they were the elements," she said with some happiness remembering those moments that fought side to side with their sister, "and the other was law master of enforcement and purity" - said noting the image of a huge winged unicorn, with the white coat and mane, eyes of a dull white, making him look blind, but without any kind of cutie mark.

"He was a alicorn?" - asking rarity to see the white winged unicorn image that seemed more a image an friendliest old that of a tyrant.

"No, it was a creature with enormous power who took that appearance for their convenience" - said with a serious look, and anger in his voice- "I never saw the true shape in person, but my brother cosmos said it was did not want re seeing is their life "

"But why a alicorn?" twilight asking confused.

"to maintain the hierarchy, believing if they saw it as something unattainable never try to face it, and thus never had any interruption in its pure and orderly kingdom" she answered

"Excuse me if I interrupt princess, but does not sound so bad if the master of the order and purity is not it almost the same the elements of harmony?" - applejack doubting asking what kind of enemy can be if its power is of the order.

"No applejack, harmony is only achieved when chaos and order coexist with each other, complementing not confronting or dominate over each other" - twilight answered quickly correcting the misconception of the harmony of her farmer friend.

"Very true twilight sparkle" said to her faithful student, smiling "and thanks to that we could defeat discord, already there was nothing that could stop law to dominate all equestria with theur absolute order, therefore he broughtterrible consequences" said, so it was interrupted once more time.

"And what would be that?" - asking the energy pony, pinkie pie who jumped instead of staying still.

"I will show you" - told her in an instant golden glow of her horn, teleported a plant that stood in the midst of all the ponies, "now will see" - and then his eyes went white, and his horn came a pure white light, that felt like a flash, which touch the plant and at the beginning nothing happened, except that the plant had been completely cleaned of any dust or blemish, but then gradually plant is the leaves fell to they just stay dry and withered plant.

"Now I understand, when everything is too pure, life is not sustainable" - twilight inquired to see the results of the magic of the order fullness.

"That was the problem, but never cared law life itself, he just wanted everything to be perfect and orderly by making a regime that almost takes all equestria life" - told a stained glass window showing where law appeared surrounded by a dead land and ponies agonizing, "but my brother went to fight with all whose power could be compared with the element of harmony" - said going to another stained glass had two star black and one white, "the stars of balance, white star and black star "

"What are the stars of balance and as they may be as powerful as the elements of harmony?" - Rainbow dash asking puzzled for that there is as strong as the elements.

"That's something that I myself do not know, only know that they were created with the elements of harmony" said the princess of the sun, and then show an image where could see cosmos fighting with law, "but unfortunately, law not entrusted such as discord and before my brother could use the power of the stars, the black star broke a special charm to the star separated to never be repaired "- featured as he showed the black star broken into three parts.

"And how was it won? if do not mind me asking Your Majesty" fluttershy asked nervously.

"Were three little ponies that were friends of my brother, and some of his personal guard who could not leave and went to help him without him knowing" - told a stained glass window showing where there were three ponies of the three races each with a black Star piece-"they picked up the pieces of the black star and a miracle happened," she said moving to the next stained glass, cosmos together where his friends threw magic rays from 4 jewels, "the pieces of the black star took another color and guards of my brother could use it along with the white star and law locked in a group of stars, to achieve separation of their power and could never hurt a ponys again "- said the stained glass showing where could see the night sky where could only see those stars "after those constellations were called the horse, the pegasus and the Unicorn"

"That explains those constellations, but what about the rest of the stars?" finally asked rarity that was intrigued with the story.

"That was the worst thing that could have happened" - said sadly as stained glass showed that these constellations launched lightning to the ground -"in a final act of revenge with their power law built a door to the tartarus releasing an army of 10,000 demons that were to destroy all life in equestria "- said letting baffled ponys were surprised at how ear" so to save all my brother use his power with that of the stars of the balance to lock up all demons in different stars making this were visible to all ponies and to know if they are still locked up " term counting, surprising everypony, that stars were locked up demons.

"That means that the spiders found in ponyville was one of those ten thousand demons!" - exclaimed zap by connecting the dots through the story.

"exactly and in order to keep the demons locked up, the three personal guards of my brother used their pieces of the black star becoming selfto statues, serving as a link between heaven and earth, that law and his army of demons could not escape never from heaven "- she said, showing a stained glass window where you could see the statues of the respective heroes.

"Now I remember the firsts stars to disappear last night were the constellation of horse, unicorn and pegasus that means law has escaped!" twilight concluded after realizing how serious the situation was.

"That's just the problem, and now my brother is not here to stop it" - said celestia with a great nostalgic feeling.

"I was e been wondering it How is it possible that only know this now? What he did was very important, it should be in the equestrian history books or at least to be here now," asked the unicorn lavender to their teacher who under look with great sadness.

"It was for at happened to luna, when it became nightmare moon, he tried to facing, but unfortunately he could't hurt her, he loved her too much to do and that's when I had to use the elements to save my brother and sister "- said taking a very sad air" because that he banished self from equestria, for don't stop luna then or prevent come to that "- said about to drop a tear, but then took a more seriousair - "before going erase all traces of history about he, for anypony to see her shame and asked me don't to tell his story because equestria he don't need a hero could not save even his sister ... and I decided to respect his desire "- told them already quiet, yet sad" now understand your mission? "

"Oh yes! So our mission is to find the stars of balance or is it princess?" - asking the ecstatic pegasus wiht rainbow maned color, who with his attitude completely change the tense atmosphere.

"You don't believe it would be better to leave that job to the guards or the princesses same miss, after all are the things of his brother" asked ironically applejack's cousin, but was surprised to see the look of celestia.

"Unfortunately can not be that way" - she said taking by surprise the farmer.

"What do you mean your majesty?"

"Luna and I are using our magic to prevent th creatures escape of the sky, each taking turns, but not last long" - and with that understood because it was not present the moon princess, "and most of the holes are trapping the demons that escaped already "- and with that also understood that there were many guards-" this is something that no one else can make you guys "

"I understand that your majesty, but all I ask is that at least one or two guard help, this is too dangerous for 6 mares, so I will too" finished asking zap, letting him know how difficult the situation.

"But zap you think about golden apple! What do you think would make if something happens?" - Applejack complained of the decision of his cousin.

"¿¡And you think Applebloom, big macintosh or granny smith if something happened to you!?" - he cryed everypony surprising "big mac and granny smith felt already lost you once, do not let it happen again" - whisper making their hat will produce a shadow that covered his eyes.

"I can understand your request, but unfortunately did not leftover any guards, the only thing I can do now is to accompany a cadet and a student at my academy, that's all I can do to help, sorry" she apologized the princess fully understanding the concerns of earth pony -"now I passeth the map wiht instructions where the stars of balance" - passing told them a list indicating three different places Everfree forest- "and remember, equestria this is in yours hooves"

….

Outside the palace all were not only aware of the danger he was in equestria, but will also have to save time is very limited, but all still were downcast by the state of the princess during the whole explanation was very sad and almost defeated.

"They believe the princess is right, she looked more finished that granny at the end of the heavy days of sales" commented applejack with worried look.

" Of course it's not right, just imagine what would happen if you had to tell a lot of ponies a time where you had to throw home to Applebloom and big mac then also outside" her cousin making her imagine it and then lower the ears with some regret.

"If I get it" - end up saying something decayed by previous thought.

"Now we must focus on is where we must go" - lavender unicorn said unrolling the map showing three different points-Everfree forest "temples of the stars? What exactly are they?" - asking after seeing the names of the places have to go.

"are the temples built in honor of the heroes of equestria, Achilles, Hercules and Perseus who sacrificed to prevent escape demons" - said a shrill voice making the ponies turn around and saw a female baby green dragon with tiny winged-"I am surprised that the famous great student of Princess celestia does not know neither that" - said very smugly by making annoy someponys.

"either you knew you a minute ago, when we got the letter" - said a unicorn stallion accent as elegant as that of rarity, he had a scroll with a stick drawing in the sun, as cutie mark-"forgive his attitude , my name is dawn bright and a pleasure to know "- greeting the mustard colored unicorn with green hair arranged in 2, with short tail, blue glass glasses and a very serious look-" and she's jade is my assistant studies "- said presenting the female dragon, she had his arms crossed and angry face.

"I see she don't like me very much" - said in a whisper twilight the new stallion and this just shrugged.

"has to do with an old friend of hers, is not something that I was want to get" told to understand the situation and just nodded Unicorn "by the way, said the cadet come soon" - said showing the letter he received from the princess.

"By the way my name is ..." but was quickly interrupted.

"Twilight sparkle, do not remember if I sat behind you in the advanced class of spells and we were classmates throughout the academy and work together in a project " - informed him, making him blush with shame for not remembering and seeing the rest would present spoke first- "rarity, applejack, Pinkamena diane pie, raimbow dash and flutthershy " - said wowing each said-"do not be surprised, therefore, that you are the bearers of the elements of Harmony, are quite famous" - he said with bored look adjusting his glasses.

"I think it's psychic" - pinkie whisper to applejack who just rolled her eyes at her friend occurrences.

"Then I guess I should just introduce myself, my name is zap apple a pleasure" - said waving force the intellectual making him shiver and he fell glasses-"Oops, sorry about that" he apologized and only got an annoyed look in response- "and when that soldier arrives" - said a little nervous about the uncomfortable situation.

"Here I am sir!" - Said a stallion pegasus orange fur and blue hair was iron armor that covered her cutie mark-" cadet flash sentry sir!" - Was presented in a very militarized style.

"Oh, great another one of those" he said sarcastically cian pegaso after recall another encounter with real-guards "can not you relax? There are official or anything like that" he said, but is not expected to give him a happy sigh.

"Uf thanks, you know how relaxing it is to know that" – said already calmer the new stallion, "is that when you're cadet always have to be responding that way" - said more relaxed, taking off his helmet showing your hair without the crest, "now would be good to go we have to go soon to Everfree Forest, Princess celestia told me it was important to finish as soon as possible" said leading the group toward the train.

This will be an interesting trip" - zap said after understanding the kind of group that was.

….

The group was getting off the train with a moody cyan pegasus.

"and now tell me, why is it so important to go through your stuff first of all? have to save equestria now!" asking angry with the male apple.

"believe me it is very important to collect my things, if we are to Everfree you better be prepared for everything," said leaving from the train station- "see you on the edge of the forest in an hour, best also carry baggage" - then told to go to collect his things.

And with that everyone went home to get his luggage for the trip, except for the two stallions and the she dragon of Canterlot were celestia student with his tree library.

"with this, and that oh That can be very useful," she said as he put several things in his saddlebag without noticing his companions.

"you think you may have realized that we are here" - wonder in whisper the pegasus who the unicorn shrugged simply uninterested until book fell on it.

"I think not" - said a little angry for being ignored both by the book as it now has a hat, then shook his head and pulling the book finally adjusted his glasses "equestria calling twilight" - as uselessly told she was taking her things.

"one would expect that to be the celestia student would be more attentive this" - whispered the baby dragon in a derogatory manner spike then saw he was surprised to see it.

"you're a dragon" - said surprised as he had never before seen another dragon and she blushed a little as he watched her so intently.

"Yes, my name is jade and could not watch me that way, it's uncomfortable," said embarrassed and then turned his face flushed and nervous scratching his neck as he realized what he was making.

"sorry" - said already calm as stallions had a little laugh that none of the Dragons notice.

"fine with this be enough!" - Exclaimed after putting everything you need in your saddlebag "you guys wath doing here? Going fast!" said rushed and the stallions just sighed-"you get caring the library spike!" and then sighed the dragon before the dragon who laugh whistle with false innocence to the annoying look of this.

"You also jade" - informed bright and he was to go to the lavender unicorn with pegasus guard in iron armor, before hearing the complaint of his studies assistant.

….

After a while the ponies were all gathered in front of the Everfree forest frightening each with their own baggage except cadet guard was only a cadet armor.

"Well, it's now or never" - said twilight looking at the map, before entering, being followed by everypony- "as the map says the temple of the stars is much deeper in the forest that the ancient palace the princesses, so take a couple of hours to find them "- said making everyone understand how long would the trip.

"Let me see the map Miss" - asking the brown stallion and when the student celestia staff handed it he scared of what he saw- "this must be a joke!" - scaring scream everypony.

"What's the problem dude?" - Asked the guard pegasus after removing the shock produced by the scream.

"What is my problem?! This temple passes through the shadow clan territory" - he said showing his concern.

"And who are the shadow clan" - asking certain cyan pegasus who was puzzled.

"is just a myth" - twilight said cryptically without worrying about what you said.

"clear they are not a myth, I myself saw and barely escaped them" - exclaimed the brown earth pony little angry.

"probably just thought you saw them, it is impossible that exist" she said, keeping the discussion on the existence of the creature.

" who will be the explaining that wath in tartation are those things" - he finally tired the farmer pony.

"The shadows clan are a legendary type of creature that can move in the shadows as if they were doors to another dimension, and as this is almost pure forest shadows they move freely around here" - said the lens unicorn finally looking to the celestiastudent- "and although it is believed that there are, there are plenty of sightings with which you can believe his existence, but no conclusive proof as it says it does not let you take pictures" - explained while walking making the pony lock of hair with different color.

"And so say that just had to be your imagination" - twilight sentenced last.

"Look lady, I e been in this forest many times and know every beast that lives throughout the forest and I assure you that what I saw is an animal that was not registered in any book except of cryptozoology there was where I could find this thing that I had found and almost caught "- argument by thinking the unicorn wearing the discussion.

"Look, I understand what you mean, but I can not believe that a creature with the ability to move in the shadows like an alternate dimension to exist, at least not without strong evidence" - and when he finished his argument against them came a black humanoid feline creature came out of the shadows of a tree as they leave the water and made a strange growl that scared everypony.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

….

"I wonder how I will be spending my brother?" - Will ask the colt golden fur while eating dinner with his cousins.

"Do not worry, he's with my sister and the other, surely it's okay" - reassuring her cousin answered and smiled.

"If you're right, besides the already spent a year in the Everfree before, you probably know how to cope" -said calmer.

….

"Take this!" - Zap said throwing a white nut sack to the ground that his saddlebag and it exploded in a strong flash to scare the feline humanoid did escape, "now you believe me" he said smugly but twilight did not come out of his stupor.

"What in the name of celestia WAS THAT?" - Would yell previously lived in fear.

"I recall those are chestnuts flash when burst produce a strong flash, but I heard they were very rare How do you get them?" - wonder dawn bright surprised to see so strange object.

"Stuff? Planted I myself, I always go to dangerous places like the Everfree to get something and among those things are these beauties that are very useful to scare of almost anything" he said and then stop to look at the yellow pegasus who hid behind her cousin "and apparently someponies"

"I do not ask why, I ask about that monster that came out of the shadows!" - Twilight desperate cry.

"That monster is the shadow clan" - said flash finally put a hoof on his shoulder soothing.

"but that's ..." he said before being quiet for the unicorn hoof glasses.

"the just seen" - he said cryptically making arguments attempts to die at that moment, "somehow I'm happy to see and yet very concerned" - so said it was difficult to know whether or not I was really excited .

"Hey, I was afraid to ask this, but how do you know so much about these things?" - ask the cyan pegasus, making everyone else is all face and simply shrugged.

"Everypony needs a hobby" - said with no hint of shame in saying that I like studying myths.

"Well, putting that aside we still need to delve into the forest and apparently within the territory of the ... ahg clan shadow" - end up saying with a little discomfort to accept that existence-"do you have more of those nuts?" - ask the farmer who nodded happily "takes each time they occur, but do not use them all soon, we may need more later" - and indicated he almost laughed but she did not realize that fact.

"Do not worry about it" - said tranquilizing the laughter that he almost came.

"I wish this trip would not spend more incidents, but being the Everfree forest that would be a difficult request" - commented rarity swept more while in the woods.

"I know how we can make the trip more fun!" - Said strong pink pony and humming a rhythm until he started singing.

_99 bottles of beer on the wall_

_99 bottles of beer!_

_If One of Those bottles_

_Should happen to fall_

_98 bottles of beer on the wall._

And everypony sigh at how long would the trip.

….

After a few hours of listening to the song and the many repetitions and when I finish this, I take breathing for another and put a hoof in her mouth.

"Please I beg you to stop once, I do not support other 99 bottles more" - said bright dawn tired then do what everyone wanted to do-ponies "plus I think it found something" - said pointing to what appeared a lot of houses that were on the trees.

"You know, I have a very bad feeling about this place" - said the worried twilight to meet this village.

"And it should, because this this is the shadow clan village" - zap and immediately said they were surrounded by members of the village who came out of the shadows and began to growl.

...

and with that ends the real first episode, hope you like it and comment on the possible, and so you know, I do the shadow clan in reference to a series called terra slug I like, and I'll do more than a reference to something that I like through history.


End file.
